gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
BEST OF Game Grumps - May 2015
"BEST OF Game Grumps - Apr. 2015" is an official compilation video of moments from Game Grumps, Steam Train, ''and Grumpcade'' videos of May 2015. The clips were compiled together by Game Grumps fan Drej9. This is his fifth Game Grumps compilation for the channel. Clips Used * Oil Is My Friend (Bloodborne Part 26: Crazy Arms) ** Arin explains how oil can be a viable weapon in Bloodborne. * Gonna Do It So Good (Brutal Mario World Part 5: Pure Efficiency) ** Arin has an embarrassing death after he vows to play better. * Par For The Course (Mario Golf Toadstool Tour Part 3: Stuffed Birdies) ** Danny talks about a restaurant called Young Dong. * The "Pink Panther" (Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Part 2: Keep It Down!) ** Danny takes a picture of the Pink Panther's latest marketing stint, and his new penis nose. * One By One By One (Bloodborne Part 12: Quite the Fright) ** Arin nearly gets ambushed. * Beast Of Burden (Bloodborne Part 14: Class is in Session) ** Arin has a clutch victory against a boss. * Falling Star (Punch-Out!! Part 15: Hungry Hippo) ** Danny lands his first Three-Star-Punch, and is promptly knocked down. * Safe And Sound (Bloodborne Part 15: The Sad Corner) ** Arin speaks too soon about his safety. * Lemons Outta Lemonade (Super Mario 64 Part 57: Back Again) ** Avi can apparently turn lemonade into lemons. * Marky Mark (Super Mario 64 Part 59: Bad Beans) ** Arin tries to adjust to doing a solo Let's Play, then laughs at his misspelling of Markiplier's name. * You Did It Again, Mario (Super Mario 64 Part 60: The Bright Side) ** Arin blames his failings entirely on Mario. * Sick Shell, Bro (Super Mario Kart Part 5: Turn for the Worst) ** Markiplier has Kevin replay his shell move with epic music. * Time Well Spent (Super Mario Kart Part 5: Turn for the Worst) ** Ross has Kevin make an elephant animation. * Whoa, Grandma (Bloodborne Part 21: The Moon Illusion) ** Arin and Danny are nearly caught off guard by an old woman. * Bale of ...Hey! (Bloodborne Part 21: The Moon Illusion) ** Danny imagines remembering the Christian Bale thing. * When The Time Is Right (Super Mario 64 Part 61: Pretty Fly) ** Arin jokes about outing Danny as gay. * Play It Again, Kev (Super Mario Kart Part 6: Spreading the Jam) ** Ross has Kevin replay a moment to see how Mark's shell hit him. * No One Said Mario Kart Was Fair (Super Mario Kart Part 6: Spreading the Jam) ** Mark has Kevin replay a moment that screwed him over. * Yo, Check This Out (Super Mario 64 Part 62: Finale) ** Arin dies trying to show Dan a secret. * "Here" "We" "Go!" (Super Mario 64 Part 62: Finale) ** Mario anticipates sex with Peach in some very colorful terms. * Thank You So Much! (Super Mario 64 Part 62: Finale) ** Arin reflects on his time spent playing Super Mario 64. * Turtle Hierarchy (Bloodborne Part 23: Nothing Less) ** Danny educates Arin on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle characterization. * More Like Funborne (Bloodborne Part 24: Chronicles of Ridiculous) ** Arin can't catch a break from impending doom, I mean puppies. * What's Up, Doc? (Punch-Out!! Part 18: Place Your Bets!) ** Arin and Danny make fun of Doc's speech, and imitate Rapper's Delight. * The Bachelaarrgghh (The Bachelor: The Videogame Part 1: Rigged Love) ** Danny finds the character models terrifying. * Blaze It (Bloodborne Part 28: Wait It Out) ** Arin makes more pot jokes. * Ow, My Hubris (Brutal Mario World Part 4: Emotional Rollercoaster) ** Markiplier screws up trying to find a secret. * Mush-Boom! (Brutal Mario World Part 5: Pure Efficiency) ** Mark screws up the slot minigame. * Oh No Ah Jeez Ahhh (Bloodborne Part 30: Creepy Chanting) ** Arin is violently ambushed, and somehow lives. * Who Is Who? (The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Part 1: A New Adventure) ** Danny and Arin have vastly different file names. * If You're Smart Enough (The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Part 3: Mowing the Lawn) ** Danny messes up the solution immediately. * Statuesque (The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Part 4: Wrap It Up) ** Danny has an interesting observation about the statues. * Sweet "Cep, Bro (Brutal Mario World Part 9: Don't Blink) ** Kevin draws Markiplier's biceps, then claims Mark was kissing Arin. * Sibling Rivalry (The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Part 6: Skillful Dodging) ** Danny finds a lot of humor in two brothers fighting. * Save The Fish! (The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Part 8: SAVE THE FISH!) ** Danny attempts to sell the fish, and ends up having to rescue it. * Chu Chu Voodoo (The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Part 10: Get Dat Mush!) ** Danny finds the Chu Chu's reaction to magic powder strange. * Ross Gets Ganked (Grand Theft Auto V Part 2: Spray and Pray) ** Ross has Kevin replay is bizarre death. * Amelia Bedeli-Oh No! (Bloodborne Part 17: Bad Hair Day) ** Arin has another clutch victory. * Tiny Hats For All (Bloodborne Part 19: Top Hat Dead) ** Arin and Danny obsess over hats. * Mario Ka-n't Believe This (Super Mario Kart Part 6: Spreading the Jam) ** Ross gets incredibly unlucky in the last lap. * Don't Hurt The Cucco (The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Part 2: Missing the Point) ** Danny discovers the dangers of attacking the chickens. External links Category:Compilation Videos